Dead Angels
Dead Angels is the twelfth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS FACES OFF WITH AN UNLIKELY FOE – When a powerful weapon that could take down the Mikaelsons for good ends up in the wrong hands, Klaus finds himself in a tense standoff with an unlikely foe. Meanwhile, Elijah’s attempt to reclaim control of the Strix leads to a violent showdown and the emergence of a potential new leader. Elsewhere, when a new coven of witches tries to influence Davina into helping them locate the elusive weapon, she quickly realizes she may be in over her head. Hayley, Marcel, Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (flashback) *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Haley Ramm as Ariane (corpse/spirit) *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Guest Cast *Rebecca Blumhagen as Madison Co-Starring *Charlotte Hazzard as Apartment Dweller *Eric Goins as Burly Man Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonists: Aya, Madison, Camille O'Connell, and Aurora de Martel. *According to Michael Narducci, Elijah's history as a nobleman has some pretty interesting fatal flaw; Elijah has ethics, principles and a code that he follows, but he has a very strict hierarchy where anything can be thrown out the window if it is in service of his family. Elijah still believes very much in always and forever, and in doing so he have condemned himself to a very difficult immortal existence. *Elijah attempts to take over the Strix, in which Aya challenges him to a duel for leadership. **Marcel gains leadership by stealing the Strix's charter from Elijah's possession. All was orchestrated by Elijah as part of Elijah's plan to strip Aya of leadership, while maintaining Marcel's cover of opposing the Mikaelsons by siding with the Strix. Elijah and Marcel manipulated these events to force the Strix into compliance with helping the Mikaelsons stop the Prophecy, and to gain an army to fight the threats of the Prophecy in secret. *Aurora de Martel gains possession of the white oak that can kill all of the Mikaelson Family and has it made into wooden bullets stating to the person who made them for her that Aurora plans to kill all 3 members of the family, which of course would mean her own death as well as Cami's. *Davina learns things aren't going well for Kol with the Ancestors from Ariane and that with the Sisters she can bring back Kol but Davina would pay a price. *Klaus returns all of Dark Objects to Cami at her apartment with him telling her that she could've trusted him. *Cami tells Klaus after Aurora killed her and made her a vampire she decided that she never wanted to be weak again and was going to make Aurora pay for what she did to her. *Aya reveals to Marcel that the Strix have a backup plan to severe the link between the Mikaelsons and every vampire in their sire lines to avoid dying with them. This is similar to what Davina was trying to do in Season Two. *It's revealed that Mikael with an army of vampire hunters killed many of the Strix and as Elijah puts it allowed for Tristan to assume control of the Strix and warp it from its original purpose. *This is the first time Davina has interacted with any member of the Original Family all season, albeit not in the flesh as she performed an astral projection spell much like the one Freya performed not that long ago to spy on Klaus. **When Davina enters the compound to see where the horse is, Klaus seemingly senses her presence, much like Katherine when Luka Martin infiltrated the Salvatore Mansion. Continuity *Aurora and Tristan de Martel were last seen in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Lafayette Cemetery **Davilla Estate **The Abattoir **St. Anne's Church **St. James Infirmary **Marcel's Loft **Cami's Apartment **The Bayou ***Carpetner's workshop Body Count * Madison - blood loss; killed by Aurora de Martel Behind the Scenes * There were, at one point, five full flashback scenes in this episode. What aired was about five percent of what was shot. It’s a very long story, but suffice it to say, the season 3 DVD will be chock full of never-before-seen footage from this episode. * Madison was originally played by Switched at Birth’s . When we watched the episode, we realized we needed to shoot two new scenes to flesh her character out better. However she had started back to work on her own show, and no matter how many mountains they tried to move, we couldn’t get her back to Atlanta in time to make our airdate. We had to cast a new witch (Rebecca Blumhagen) and put her into the scenes that Vanessa used to be in. If you watch closely, you can still see the back of Vanessa’s head in certain shots. * The moment where Klaus tries to attack Madison but instead slams into the barrier was inspired by this horrifying video of a gorilla at the zoo trying to escape.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/02/12/originals-julie-plec-blog-dead-angels *This episode was the second lowest viewed episode of the series with 0.80 million. Cultural References *Dead Angels is a song by alternative rock band it was released in 2006 off their album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Vincent (to Cami): "You stole the one thing that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world!" : Elijah: "Today is the day I take back what is mine." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Aya (to Davina): "I will not rest until that weapon is found." |-|Extended Promo= : Vincent (to Cami): "You stole the one thing that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world!" : Aya (to Davina): "This is what befalls anyone who bargains with Elijah Mikaelson." : Elijah (to The Strix): "Today is the day I take back what is mine. Do I hear any objections here?" : Aya: "I challenge you to a duel." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Aya (to Davina): "I will not rest until that weapon is found." |-|Webclip= : Cami: "How's it going in here?" : Vincent: "We're cloaked. For now. But I can sense somebody searching for you and my guess is it's Freya Mikaelson. I guess that's what happened when you steal the one thing that can kill an entire family." : Cami: "I wouldn't have taken it if Klaus hadn't confiscated my Dark Objects so technically, this is his fault." : Vincent: "You try explaining that to him." : Cami: "I have it all worked out. You put up a boundary spell Klaus can't enter. If he wants what's his, he'll give me back what's mine." : Vincent: "Those Dark Objects were made by New Orleans witches. I want them back as much as you do. " : Cami: "Good, then I chose the right partner." : Vincent: "Cami, you gotta see the mess you're in. You jacked the one weapon that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world. You have a target on your back." : Cami: "Klaus wouldn't hurt me." : Vincent: "Klaus ain't the only one that's gonna come looking for the White Oak." : Cami: "Then let's get this over with. Vincent! I'm sick of playing at a disadvantage, it's what got me killed." |-|Scene= : Aya (to Strix Vampires): "My witches have made a discovery. Whatever it was, Elijah clearly wants it to remain hidden. We can only assume a weapon is in play and all of our lives are at risk. We will not rest until that weapon is under our control." : Elijah: "Hello everyone. Wonderful to see you all. Aya! Don't we look so very comfortable indeed leading Tristan's little circus. Sadly, one does not ascend to the position of leader. Kind of has to be on my consent. You see, I am the maker, the creator. The founding father. I am the one who chooses the leader here. And fortunately for every last one of you, I have an excellent candidate in mind. See today is the day I take back what is mine. Do I here any objections?" |-|Inside= : Vincent: "Cami, you gotta see the mess you're in. You jacked the one weapon that can kill the most powerful vampires in the world. You have a target on your back." : Cami: "Klaus wouldn't hurt me." : Vincent: "Klaus ain't the only one that's gonna come looking for the White Oak." : Cami: "I wouldn't have taken it if Klaus hadn't confiscated my Dark Objects so technically, this is his fault." : Vincent: "You try explaining that to him." : Cami (to Vincent): "I'm sick of playing at a disadvantage, it's what got me killed." : Vincent (to Klaus): "Seeing as how everything you took can't possibly fit in that briefcase, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that this ain't exactly your style huh?" : Aya (to Elijah): "We both know this is between you and me." : Elijah: "Are you quite done?" : Aya: "You'd have me submit? Once again, I prove I have a mind of my own." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x12 Promo "Dead Angels" (HD) The Originals Dead Angels Trailer The CW The Originals WebClip 1 - 3.12 - Dead Angels The Originals Dead Angels Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Dead Angels The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR312a_0018b.jpg OR312a_0091b.jpg OR312a_0234b.jpg OR312b_0056b.jpg OR312b_0183b.jpg OR312b_0203b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Sisters2.png Sisters1.png TO312ELIJAH1.jpg TO312ELIJAH2.jpg TO312ELIJAH3.jpg TO312ELIJAH4.jpg TO312ELIJAH5.jpg TO312ELIJAH6.jpg TO312ELIJAH7.jpg TO312ELIJAH8.jpg TO312ELIJAH9.jpg TO312ELIJAH10.jpg TO312ELIJAH12.jpg TO312ELIJAH13.jpg TO312ELIJAH14.jpg TO312ELIJAH15.jpg TO312ELIJAH16.jpg TO312ELIJAH17.jpg TO312ELIJAH18.jpg TO312ELIJAH19.jpg TO312ELIJAH20.jpg TO312ELIJAH21.jpg TO312ELIJAH22.jpg TO312ELIJAH23.jpg TO312ELIJAH24.jpg TO312ELIJAH25.jpg TO312ELIJAH26.jpg TO312ELIJAH27.jpg TO312ELIJAH28.jpg TO312ELIJAH29.jpg TO312ELIJAH30.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS-DeadAngelsElijah.jpeg BTS-DeadAngelsKlaus.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes